


Up and Away from the World

by Gelsey



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Drabble, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-12
Updated: 2013-06-12
Packaged: 2017-12-14 17:32:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/839512
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gelsey/pseuds/Gelsey
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Angelina finds out about Fred's death.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Up and Away from the World

Angelina could feel Gwenog Jones’ gaze upon her as she ran onto the pitch, flinging herself onto her Firebolt with graceful abandon as she propelled herself skyward.

She didn’t care what her captain thought right now. She needed the oblivion of the sky, the cold hug of the clouds.

Her lungs pumped and gasped, but somehow the altitude helped. Up here, as she zoomed around at reckless speed, the pain was less sharp, less dizzying, less intense.

Yet it still crippled her.

Fred was dead.

And no matter how fast she raced, she couldn’t outrun the knowledge or the pain.

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Romancing the Wizard on LJ for the 2007 Winter Drabblethon.


End file.
